vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Apollonir
Summary Apollonir was one of the 6 Legendary Soldiers, 6 Bakugan from New Vestroia known for their fighting prowess and strength. He is their leader, as the one with the greatest leadership skills. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | At least 2-C Name: Apollonir Origin: Bakugan Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pyrus Legendary Soldier, Bakugan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Pocket Reality Creation, Energy Absorption (Via Dragon Proudia), Sealing (Can seal Bakugan away in the Doom Dimension, also a form of Dimensional BFR), Statistics Amplification (Can also reduce the power of his opponent), Power Nullification, Can travel between universes, Creation/Summoning of other Bakugan (most notably the Mock Dragonoids) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Should be comparable to Delta Drago and Dual Hydranoid, as well as comparable to himself in Season 2) | At least Low Multiverse level (Capable of fighting evenly with Farbros when aided by the other 5 Legendary Warriors, and Farbros is strong enough to contend with multiple Bakugan that are stronger than Neo Dragonoid. Was also capable of keeping up with and defeating Vexos Dragonoid, who was directly accessing and using the power of the Perfect Core in their fight), Can ignore durability using Saiam Low Speed: FTL | At least FTL (Scales to Helios and Delta Dragonoid) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Possibly Class 50 to Class 100 via sheer size Striking Strength: Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level | At least Low Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Intergalactic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Seemingly Gifted (A master of combat and strategy, as well as the leader of the 6 Legendary Soldiers) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Maximum Pyrus:' Adds 200 Gs to Apollonir. *'Maximum Nova:' Adds 200 Gs to Apollonir. *'Neo Valute:' Nullifies the opponent's ability and brings the opponent's power to Apollonir's Base Level. *'Saiam Low:' Reduces the opponent's power level to 0 without harming the opponent, but abilities can still be used. (This ability can be stopped if the opponent adds power at the last second) *'Dispel Roa:' Nullifies all abilities and returns all power levels to their base levels. *'Dragon Proudia:' Returns the opponent's G-Power to its Base Level, transferring all of the extra power to Apollonir. (When this card is used Apollonir turns into a trident, or as he states, pure energy. If the brawler doesn't hit a specific target, he may make the opponent's "condition worse", meaning it may increase the opponent's power instead. Also when this card is used Apollonir can't attack, defend himself or use any other abilities). *'Infinity Waiver:' Adds 300 Gs to Apollonir and each Bakugan on your side. (This ability can only be activated if the other Ancient Warriors give Apollonir their power). (Six Attributes) *'Maximum Revolution:' Adds 200 Gs to Apollonir and each Bakugan on your side. Key: Season 1 | Season 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bakugan Category:Dragons Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 2